


It's Not Delivery

by Thoughts Like A Minefield (Incog_Ninja)



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Crack, Comforting Rowena, Crack, Dean likes porn and whiskey and pizza, Disappointed Sam, Fuckery, Gen, mischievous Meg, shirtless Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 16:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incog_Ninja/pseuds/Thoughts%20Like%20A%20Minefield
Summary: AU TFW – Sam wants to play D&D, Castiel is confused, Rowena is Rowena, and Dean is drunk and amused.
Relationships: Castiel/Meg Masters, Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester
Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1251005
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo





	It's Not Delivery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thecarlysutra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/gifts), [marksmanfem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marksmanfem/gifts), [Glass_Jacket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Jacket/gifts).

> @spnkinkbingo prompt: Role Play

“Cas… what-” Sam stutters over the attempted question. He’s half-horrified and half-stunned by the bizarre situation.

“Dude, where’s the party?” Dean asks, morbid fascination coloring his face as he takes a sip from his beer.

“At least he brought pizza,” Rowena says, crossing the room to take the box from his hands. “You didn’t forget _no pineapple_, I trust.” She shudders as she begins to open the box.

“Cas?” Sam prompts once more. “Explain?”

Castiel shuffles his feet and tries to find a place to put his hands, but he’s at a loss since his jeans are so tight, he can’t quite squeeze his ham hands into the pockets.

His torso is bare, and feet clad in some kind of sneakers. It was Meg’s idea. She was delighted to help, she said. She knew exactly what to do, she said. Cas is beginning to think maybe she wasn’t so keen on what Sam meant by role play game.

“Meg said I should role play what she and I did last week – the pizza man,” Cas answers, a blush starting to creep up from chest to neck to cheeks.

Dean bursts into a hearty laugh. “Oh, Sammy, did you not explain the rules to Cas?”

“Well, no, Meg said she knew what D&D was and would explain,” Sam muttered, realizing his grave error.

“Fucking classic,” Dean continues to laugh as he stands to pour a whiskey. “’Cept, I guess your game ain’t happenin’ now.” He sips the brown liquid, hoping.

“Well, I guess not,” Sam says.

“Oh, dear,” Rowena waltzes to Sam’s side as comfort, rubs his arm up and down. “We can try again for another night.”

Sam looks down at her and softens then nods before focusing his sour expression back on Castiel. “Lemme get you a shirt, man, we can have some pizza and watch a movie or something.”

Sam wanders off to his room, Rowena shakes her head at Castiel and mumbles something about having a word with Meg, and Dean snatches a bottle of Jack from under the bar cart.

“I’m turnin’ in then,” Dean announces as he tucks the bottle under his arm and scoops three slices from the box onto a paper plate.

Once in his room and settled, Dean finds what he’s been thinking about since Cas said the words ‘role play’. He finds his favorite classic skin flick with triplets – sexy cop, sexy nurse, and sexy… zebra? – having a pillow fight on Halloween night.

“Now, that’s more like it,” he says, shoving pizza into his mouth and loosening his pants to enjoy the show.


End file.
